Griffin
Griffin is a night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He worked there for three weeks before quitting after being relentlessly pursued and haunted by the animatronics. Early life Griffin was born in Minnesota, USA. He was born to an Irish mother and Norwegian father who moved to the US two months before he was born. As a child, Griffin loved skateboarding, football, video games, and being with family and friends. Applying For A Job In 2016, Griffin now a 23-year-old man fresh out of college with a degree in art, photography, and security. Griffin unfortunately couldn't find an acting or photography as soon as he liked to and he was forced to move back to his parent's house and get a part-time job in the meantime before getting a real job. After weeks of thinking, Griffin chose to apply as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because he used to love having his birthday parties there as kid. Griffin met with the manager and asked if he could work there as a security guard, the manager said yes and told Griffin that he would send him an email later that night showing all the rules and things needed for the job. Griffin was originally sceptical as to why the manager couldn't just tell him in person, but didn't want to ruin his chances at getting a job and left after shaking the man's hand. That night, just as planned Griffin received an email from management showing all the forms to fill and rules to follow while working there. Griffin was confused and worried after reading that Fazbear Entertainment wasn't responsible for damage to property or person and if he were to die, then they would file a missing person't report. Griffin was worried but chose to keep going and thought it was just some sort of scare tactic. First Week Night 1 Griffin arrived to work at 11:00 PM after getting some dinner at a nearby restaurant and went inside, he thought that the restaurant was old and really run down, but dismissed the thought as just the fact that he hadn't been there since he was 11. Griffin's shift finally began at 12:00 AM and he sat down in front of the security cameras. A few minutes after sitting down, Griffin received a call from the work phone and when he answered it, a man that sounded like he was plugging his nose tell him all the things he read in the email, then told him that the animatronics would think him an endoskeloten without its costume on and would try to stuff him inside a Freddy suit. This scared Griffin, but just thought it was a scare tactic that the staff used on new employees. Although not tired and had gotten good sleep, Griffin found it hard to stay awake and alert. Griffin eventually fell asleep for two hours and woke up with nothing seeming out of the ordinary until checking the dining hall cam to see the rabbit thing in there, Griffin just dismissed it as just the staff forgetting to put it back in the stage, but remembered that he saw all the animatronics on the stage earlier. A hole hour went by without the rabbit moving, then the cameras started to static and when they came back, the rabbit was missing. Griffin activated his door lights, to see the rabbit outside staring at him. Griffin yelped and immediately closed the door, where the rabbit remained to twenty minutes before it left. The rest of the night went well with none of the animatronics moving and when 6:00 came, Griffin left as fast as he could. Night 2 Griffin arrived home haunted by hallucinations of Bonnie. Griffin's parents asked him about how the night went, to which he said it was quiet as he thought they wouldn't believe him if he said the robots moved. Griffin's parents warned Griffin to be careful there because kids did go missing their once. Griffin knew the story before, but was certain the killer was caught. Griffin chose to get some sleep, waking up at 10:00 PM and got up and went to work, arriving at 11:30 PM. At 12:00 AM, Griffin received another phone call from the same guy and tried to talk to him, but when the phone guy would keep talking, Griffin realized they were all pre-recorded. After the call ended, Griffin checked the monitors to find Bonnie out already and close to the door. Griffin didn't close the door until Bonnie showed up after the lights were turned on. The next two hours were quiet until Griffin saw Foxy the pirate slightly out of his curtain in Pirate's Cove where he remained like that for an hour. At 3:00 AM, Griffin checked Pirate's Cove to see the curtain empty, Griffin immediately closed the left door and heard pounding on it a few seconds later. Chica only went out once but remained in the restrooms for the rest of the night. 6:00 AM finally came and Griffin returned with extreme paranoia. When Griffin eventually got home, he got a hallucination of Foxy jumping at him. Griffin screamed and ran to his room, where he picked up his old Foxy doll from when he was a kid and ripped it to shreds in fear and panic. Night 3 Griffin went up to his room to get some much needed sleep as he hadn't been sleeping well the past few days, but upon entry he was attacked by Bonnie. Griffin awoke from his bed panting and sweating, he had been dreaming it, he knew he was on the verge of losing his mind and wanted to quit his job, but he still didn't get an email from the photography company he interviewed at yet and wasn't expected to until the next few days. Griffin arrived at work at 11:00 PM and got into his office and an hour later at 12:00 AM, he received yet another phone call advising him to play dead if found by the robots. After the phone call ended, Griffin check the monitors and already Bonnie and Chica were gone and Freddy was looking right at the monitor. Griffin checked the cameras and found Bonnie in the supply closet and Chica in the room right next to his office. Griffin turned on the right light and found nothing, and then he checked on Pirate Cove and saw Foxy slightly out of the curtain. The next two hours went quiet until Griffin heard Freddy's laughter booming throughout the restaurant, sending chills up his spine and his heart to beat out of his chest. Griffin checked the cameras and found Freddy's eyes staring at him in the women's restroom. Griffin also noticed Pirate Cove empty and closed the left door immediately followed by the Foxy pounding on the door as usual. Griffin then turned on both the lights, and saw Bonnie and Chica on both sides. Griffin screamed and closed the doors, where they remained for 45 minutes. Griffin could hear what sounded like someone moaning and gasping for air in both Bonnie and Chica's suits. Griffin was terrified and for the first time, was certain he wouldn't get out alive but his hopes were revived after Bonnie and Chica finally left the doors. Nothing happened until 5:30 AM with Freddy moving around constantly and at one point, being outside the office. Griffin was running low on power and chose to close the right door and wait for as long as he could. The power cut at 5:58 AM and it took Freddy one minute to get outside Griffin's office and played his tune for a whole minute. Griffin could hardly breath and let out a huge sigh of relief as 6:00 came around. Griffin ran out of the building and vowed never to go back. Personality Griffin was a quiet and shy, but very social to people he knew. He could take some jokes a little too seriously, but could also have a pretty good sense of humor. Appearance Griffin is average build and height. He had brown hair in the form of both a Caesar Cut and sometimes a Faux Hawk. Category:Humans Category:Guards Category:Male Guards Category:Night Guard